Entre Romanos y Cristianos
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: Ademas de religiones, son mundos.. mundos distintos, diferentes. “dejame ir, porque me encierras si sabes que no es por ti? dijo entre sollosos y gemidos estas seguro? Dejen RR


Kaché. Sean cordialmente bienvenidos a otra de mis ocurrencias.

Lean las advertencias gente feliz o0o!

Aclaraciones:

"…" personajes hablando

'…' pensamiento

(interrupción mía)

-sarcasmo, destaco-

Genero: Yaoi, capítulos después lemon, lime, un poco de rape, shounen y TALVEZ incesto. Y aun no se cual es la edad de quien, así que estoy optando por shota. ( ¿me excedí?)

Pareja: Kai x Rei, mas adelante probablemente Rei x Kai

Advertencia: esto normalmente no lo haría, pero una amiga me aconsejó que por lo menos para esta clase de historia debo ponerla. Esta historia contiene lenguaje y escenas inapropiadas para personas sin un criterio bien formado. Además de relaciones homosexuales y pronto escenas que contienen elementos sexuales explícitos. Si eres religioso, No sigas leyendo..repito, no sigas leyendo!... pueden haber varios factores que sean en contra de la religión cristiana.

Nota 1: si a lo largo no creen que este fic debería estar en este Rating, háganmelo saber.

Nota 2: Kai es romano aquí….ya no ruso… si no les gusta la idea, adios

…..blah…claro..y bayblade no es mio

* * *

Capitulo 1: solo un cristiano 

Los gritos y burlas de mi pueblo aumentaban a lo que a la par, uno de mis guardias azotaba con mas fuerza el débil cuerpo de aquel cristiano… esas personas detestables, creyentes en un dios pagano, merecían ese sufrimiento que mi padre le asigno. Si, que bien me siento al escuchar sus gritos de dolor y agonía.. unas veces mas alto, otras veces apagado siendo casi un hilo de voz. Pero como no iba a estar cansado después de estar mas de una hora allá abajo, sonrió con sadismo.

Ustedes pensarán¿que rayos me pasa, simple respuesta…crecí con estas creencias… y crecí muy bien, siendo el mayor de la cadena alimenticia, el manda mas de todas nuestras tierras..claro, después de mi padre..pero algún día me encargaré de él. ¿qué esto es inhumano, por supuesto que lo es, y no hay cosa mejor que esta. Creen que yo me compadecería de un vil cristiano como ese, que osó a contradecir nuestras creencias y leyes, creen que después de todo lo que he hecho…de las preparaciones para mi entrada al trono, yo Kai Hiwatari, único heredero de esta dichosa tierra, mi corazón de hielo se derretiría y pensaría en sus palabras? Por supuesto que no!

Mi sonrisa se alarga al escuchar la multitud sentada a mi alrededor emocionarse de repente.. Otro cristiano mas, que sorpresa…hmm…creo que será el ultimo al quien torturaré por hoy, luego tal vez pueda divertirme con alguna de mis concubinas. Mi padre, aun lado mío, da la señal para que traigan al hombre pagano y vaya sorpresa la que me llega al enterarme por una de mis hermanas que son ¡dos! Una sucia mujer rastrera y su asqueroso hermano. Cierro mis ojos con algo de sueño, me reconforto en mi mullida silla mientras le ordeno a uno de mis sirvientes a traerme mas vino. Si, no puede haber mejor vida que esta, no hay nadie sobre ti..nadie que te de ordenes… pero igualmente debes cumplir tales obligaciones…tales obligaciones que por cierto disfruto a millones, saber que eres el único hombre de la familia además de tu padre que prácticamente está en su lecho de muerte, y saber que vivirás con esto por el resto de tu vida…ahí ellos los que vengan después de mi, pero les aseguro esto…ningún cristiano me contestará ni me dará alguna orden, jamás.

"-Cristiano!" exclamó mi padre con su voz autoritaria, fría y gruesa. En solo un par de minutos se volverán a escuchar esos gritos de sufrimientos…ya puedo oler el peculiar humo de carbón siendo echado debajo la silla de madera, lista para ser usada. (1)

Mi progenitor continua "-te hemos condenado a muerte, a ti y a tu sucia hermana, por brujería y veneración a los demonios, aun puedes cumplir otra condena y seguir con vida pero, sabes el precio"

"-mis rezos no son veneraciones a los demonios, y jamás renunciaré a mi religión.. mi fe continua en pie" dice el maldito cristiano. No puedo evitar reír un poco.. –mi fe continua en pie- que idiota, pudo salvarse…mi padre no le da esas oportunidades a todos.

"-me temo decirte…no fue una buena respuesta. Ahora…morirás" la multitud exclama nuevamente. Llego a escuchar perfectamente cada uno de sus insultos, y claramente el sonido característico de las sogas gruesas al se apretadas contra su piel…si…un perfecto quejido de dolor se escapa de sus labios. Y comienzo a abrir los ojos al notar que va a empezar, después de todo..que clase de persona sería para no ver una simple tortura?

De repente siento un vuelco en mi estomago y vuelvo mi torso erguido en la silla. Ese….ese chico, tiene algo que me cautiva…es distinto a todos en estas tierras, sus fracciones son muy definidas aunque algo maltratadas por arios golpes y raspaduras…me sorprende lo bello que es, talvez por esa razón mi padre le dio la oportunidad de vivir, tubo las mismas fantasías que por mi mente pasan en estos momentos. Ahora lo comienzan a empujar hacia la silla, no…talvez mi padre lo dejó ir…pero ni demente dejaré pasar un trofeo como este, el único detalle es su despreciable fe cristiana. Ya arreglaremos eso.

Me levanto y caminó a un lado de mi padre, siendo seguido por las extrañadas miradas de mis hermanas. Me apoyo en el barandal y doy la orden de que se detengan. El chico ese me mira confundido…en verdad estaba dispuesto a morir por aquella fe pagana.

"-hijo, que te pasa?" pregunta extrañado mi padre, no lo volteó a ver…solo miró a ese chico de cautivadores ojos.

"-dejaras a tu hermana morir por tu estúpida fe pagana?" pregunto

"-yo entiendo a mi hermano, señor…y estoy de acuerdo" responde la pequeña mujer quien solo recibe miradas de desprecio y un golpe por parte de su guardia.

"-déjenla!" me dirige la vista que esta llena de odio y rencor. "-Dios hará que ella viva para siempre"

Sonrió con sarcasmo "-no en mi guardia" me vuelvo hacia mi padre y bajo un poco la voz "-libéralo"

"-¿como dices?" cuestiona, como si hubiese sido una clase de broma.

"-lo quiero" vuelvo a subir mi tono de voz, y volteo a mirarlo. Al parecer por su mirada ha escuchado toda la conversación "-para mi"

"-yo no soy ninguna clase de juguete, no dejaré que me toques!" siseó con algo de rabia. Todos dicen lo mismo…

Me volteo a la vez que trueno mis dedos y las sogas son cortadas dejándolo relativamente libre, ahora es mío. "llévenselo, ya saben que hacer."

"alto, alto!..." exclama el cristiano, yo solo ladeo mi rostro un poco y veo sobre mi hombro. "mi hermana…. Que harán con ella, la van a matar?"

"-psk,"bufo "-que hagan lo que quieran con ella, después de todo…es solo una maldita ramera" siseo esto ultimo siendo aclamado por mi publico encandecente y las palabras malditas del cristiano junto a un par de negaciones. Mientras tomaba mi camino tras la cortina de velo seguido por mis adorables hermanas quienes poco a poco iban despejándose hiendo cada una a su respectiva habitación dejando a solo una siguiéndome… yo solo caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima puerta del pasillo decorado con los mayores lujos que el dinero podía comprar.

"-¿que es lo que te pasa ahora?" escucho que pregunta la única hermana que continuo siguiéndome, mi hermana mayor Aranda, y la mas hermosa de mis hermanas al parecer.

Volteo a verla y arqueo una ceja. "-¿por qué lo dices?"

"-como que porque lo digo, te gusta ver a los paganos sufrir... jamás habías echo tal cosa como dejar que un cristiano pisar tu palacio, no se si es por tu lujuria hermano pero no crees que ya tienes muchas amantes como para rebajarte a tener un cristiano?" mi hermana toma asiento en mi silla… "-¡y además hombre, que es lo siguiente que harás, un incesto?"

"-créeme hermana" susurro, y la abrazo por la espalda mientras aspiro su dulce aroma a vino. "-si fuera permitido no lo pensaría dos veces…"

"-Kai…." La suelto en seguida, con un movimiento algo brusco, y solo busco unas cuantas uvas en un cuenco de plata sobre una mesa.

"-además, quien dice que es para sexo, solo lo quiero…como un sirviente mas" como un par de uvas y dejo el resto del ramo en el cuenco.

"-aja.." bufó mi rubia hermana "-me vas a decir que solo metiste a ese cristiano a punto de sufrir a nuestro palacio porque quería otro sirviente mas.."

"-entendí tu punto….pero dejé a la ramera allá no, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella"

"-al menos que tu nuevo juguetito cristiano te pida que no, con esos ojos dorados y sexy trasero, por supuesto que no se trata de eso" burló ella. La volteo a ver enfadado y ella si acaso me envía una simple mirada mientras que con su dedo toca una y otra vez su mejilla.

"-hmm…como era que se llamaba…" se decía a si misma. "oh, cierto…Rei"

"-¿Rei?" repito incrédulo "-se sabe de donde es?" mi hermana niega

"-lo siento Kai, no sabemos prácticamente nada sobre él" explicó ella y yo solo bufo un par de blasfemias. "me retiraré te parece… voy a ver como esta tu juguete.."

* * *

(Cambio de POV)

"-sueltenme¡dejenme en paz!" pido una y otra vez pero es como si mi palabra no valiera aquí, hm…talvez si es así, pero no me haré la idea!

Estas personas parecen no tener sentidos…solo obedecen ordenes. Que pobre sus vidas, sirviéndole a ese inepto malcriado que cree que yo me dejaré tan fácilmente, no seré un sirviente mas y se lo haré saber. Que es este lugar, apenas si llego a asimilar lo que pasa.. en un momento estoy en un campo de tortura frente a un enorme publico y de repente estoy en este palacio y me comienzan a arreglar, un arreglo tras otro. Y mi hermana… ¡mi hermana, que le harán, maldito sea ese tal Hiwatari, que hicieran lo que quieran con ella, ella no es ninguna ramera! Si esos idiotas la tocan les prometo que acabaré con ellos de una forma u otra.

Ahora sueltan mi cabello y comienzan a peinarlo a jaladas mientras otra persona cura un poco mis heridas. Yo podía hacerme eso solo, que ahora no podré hacer nada yo solo pero si tendré que servirle a un príncipe mimado, ni hablar! No me dejaron ni bañarme solo…por el amor de dios…

Y de repente la gente sale del cuarto y me dejan listo y sentado en un cojín. ¿Y ahora que?

"-vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí" habla una mujer justamente mientras entra y cierra la puerta tras suyo. "-un nuevo juguete"

"-no soy ningún juguete" murmuró mientras obvio su mirada

"-claro que si, porque entonces mi hermano dejaría entrar tan precioso y asqueroso cristiano a su palacio, ah?" pregunta acariciando mi cabeza "-deberás hacer un muy buen trabajo porque Kai no es una persona muy conformista"

Kai….así se llama "-no me importa" ella me voltea a ver algo sorprendida "-porque…¿debería?"

"-pues, él es una persona la cual se le puede ver de varios ángulos, todo depende de ti.."

"-¿porque yo?" pregunto…es algo que he querido saber desde el momento de escuchar su orden hacia "-pudo haberme matado…"

"-lo mismo me preguntaba yo… bueno, supongo que vio algo en ti.. te diré que, jamás se había relacionado con cristianos" esto último lo dijo en susurro. OK, no supe si tomar eso como un alago a mi persona o un insulto a mi religión..talvez es parte de ambas. "-ven, te llevaré con él"

Sin tener muchas opciones me levanto de mi asiento y sigo a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios, primera persona que me había hablado en ese raro lugar. Solo me importaba mi hermana en estos momentos…su seguridad..

* * *

(POV normal)

Eran los unicos caminando por los pasillos de marmol, sus pasos desiguales resonaban tal eco por las cerradas paredes, y un incomodo silencio se guardaba...y talvez era mejor así. El tenía tantos sentimientos mesclados, odio, nervios, confusion, y tantas miles de preguntas que ahora pasaban por su cabeza.

¿Que haría?. debía realmente servirle a cada simple capricho que a Hiwatari se le ocurriera, ya su palabra no valdría nada y quebrantarían su orgullo y dignidad poco a poco, siendo crueles con cada pisada que reciviese. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre los romanos y su despreción por ellos los cristianos, por que entonces lo dejo vivir, es que acaso el sufrimiento en ese palacio sería peor que l silla de carbón o resivir golpes y latigasos mientras sadicos romanos observaban divertidos como degarraban su honor? Bueno, estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Y sintió miedo, como la vez en que lo embscaron cuando tranquilamente rezaba junto a su hermana.

Pararon frente a una puerta que la hermosa mujer se encargó de abrir. Le dio paso y casi al momento de entrar, cerró la puerta alejándose de ella dejandolo solo en esa habitación de olor incomodo y al extremo de decoración. Con pasos inseguros caminó unos centímetros hacia adelante, sin quitar la vista al frente.

Y el suave sonido del agua al ser movida se escuchó dentro de otra habitación, solo separada por una cortinilla casi transparente color púrpura y un ligero humo se coló hacia el cuarto en el que él estaba. Rei solo se asomó un poco, aun en la lejanía sabía que podía ver bien…siempre tuvo buena vista. Pero rápidamente volvió a su posición original..solo con un fuerte sonroso en sus mejillas y apretó sus ojos unos segundos. Su sonrojó se calmó un poco, pero no le duró mucho ya que escuchando pasos saliendo de esa habitación y entrando a esa se fueron escuchando…hasta que pararon..muy cerca de él.

"pero que tenemos aquí?" habló el muchacho romano. Él peli-negro se negaba a mirarlo directamente. "un vil cristiano, muy bien arreglado para servirme"

"que quieres de mi?" preguntó en siseo, aun sin moverse de su lugar…tan estoico como una roca.

"todo" el peli-negro solo sintió como su corazón daba un giro mas. "no puedes negarlo, sabes que eres mío desde ahora. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con tigo"

"yo soy mío Hiwatari, mi dios me bendijo con mi voluntad y aprovecharé esa bendición" lo único que recibió Rei fue una cachetada a mano abierta en su mejilla izquierda.

"no vuelvas a hablar de un dios pagano en mi palacio, o haré que sufres como simple esclavo" siseó enfadado, tomando después al oji-dorado por las mejillas con una sola mano y volvió a sonreír cínico.

"dudas que pueda hacer lo que quiera?" el peli-negro solo lo miró desafiante "ja, en verdad lo crees así…"

Suavemente y sin soltar su rostro, fue uniendo sus labios en un contacto involuntario por uno, exquisito por otro. Arrebatador desde un principio, el joven bicolor tomando el sumiso control de aquel beso y Rei solo intentando acoplarlo o por lo menos respirar en algún momento, después de todo él era virgen en todos los sentidos, y Kai era un as con su lengua. El mayor se apoderó igual de su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos por su frágil cuerpo cubierto por finas telas, uniéndolo a su mojado cuerpo siendo vestido solo por la parte de abajo. Rei por raro que pareciese, no le dio ningún odio en esos momentos, ni asqueado..ni se sintió odiado por la persona que supuestamente lo había sometido..todo lo contrario, se sentía tan amado..querido..protegido, algo que no le había sido brindada en su triste infancia sin cuidados paternos. Y Kai…simplemente no sabía lo que ocurría, solo sentía los inevitables deseos de tenerlo..pero porque, era un cristiano después de todo..mas al instante de observar sus dorados ojos, algo en el se formó…y tras buscar una simple excusa para tenerlo entre sus brazos lo atrajo hacia él, no importa si era contra su voluntad.

"-entendido" murmuró al ya haberse separado y vuelto a sus respiraciones y portes normales. El chico de mirada dorada asintió con los ojos entre cerrados y labios tentadoramente abiertos. "-bien"

"-tendrás que referirte a mi como ti dueño, entendido?" repitió esto ultimo.

"-pero…"dijo el chico chino, dudoso "-mi hermana…no la maten, solo tiene 15 años"

El bicolor lo mira curioso y luego se voltea hacia su cama con unas cuantas telas sobre ellas que usaría como vestimentas "-porque te importa tanto?"

"-¿como?" dijo incrédulo "-pues…es mi hermana…es la única familia que tengo"

El romano lo pensó por unos instantes… "-hagamos un trato, me sirves como es debido y no le hago nada a tu pequeña hermanita…"

El chico asiente resignado, el sabía a la perfección que cuando el decía –como es debido- era cortar con su libertad para siempre. Pero ahora estaba la vida e inocencia de su hermana en juego, y no podía simplemente dejarla con romanos maliciosos mientras el gozaba de su santa libertad. Ahora debía admitirlo…..

El era el esclavo y Kai su dueño…el era el cristiano y Kai el romano.

**TBC... **

* * *

O,o ahora si que no se que me fumé. como cambian las cosas, en un momento estas viendo un documental sobre los cristianos y de repente se te llega una idea de esta clase. Blah..realmente necesito un psicologo. Además estaba escuchando Life for Rent de Dido y Du hast de Rammstein.

Les quiero notificar que ya estoy haciendo los siguientes capitulos de mis historias "Simple pecado" y "Tormenta perfecta". Lamento decirles que mi historia "Aprendiendo a ser" va a parar su proceso por unos momentos.

También estoy optando por escribir un capitulo extra en el fic "Tuyo", que por cierto ya esta finalizada, pero me quede incontenta con mi regalo para Nekot y creo que merece mejor, asi que ustedes que dices, además creo que lo deje un tanto incompleto…

Atte.

_Auras Hayumi_

P.D: si les gusto el fic, apreten el pequeño botoncito allá abajo que dice -GO-


End file.
